Ore Monogatari: His Story
by Saccharomyces
Summary: "T-there you go again with that savvy sweet talking of yours" she smiled at him as she opened her door, but paused, seeming to have something to say "B-but, you are also fine the way you are right now Suna" she said and hurried inside, shutting the door behind her


A/N: Hi! so this is my first time in fanfiction so i'm not really that confident about posting a fic, but this ship just called out to me, and there might be events that are not parallel to the events in the anime, there might be slight OOCness. I know that some people doesn't like this pairing but i'm just trying to vent out the fangirl in me, and writing is a new kind of outlet, it may not be all that great because this is really the first time i had a genuine drive to write a fic, so please bear with me and my writing mistakes.

* * *

Suna sighed for who-knows-how-many-times now, it was so much easier before, he only had to worry about homework and rejecting girls that badmouth his best friend, now he had to deal with all the drama that came with Takeo nowadays, oh, don't get him wrong, he's happy for his best friend, but he really didn't appreciate the "dramatic scenes" that those two always seem to make, specially being dragged into their mess, although, he had to admit that it was interesting but he is a person too and sometimes needs a break.

"Kyah!"

He turned to the direction where the squeak came from and got an eyeful of a tipped over trashcan with Saijou sprawled on the ground not too far away. He sighed again and contemplated if his real purpose in life is to handle Takeo's problems, this one, the guy doesn't even know about, but dismissed the thought and helped the girl gather the trash that spilled on the newly mopped floor.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't look at where I'm going!" she exclaimed as she proceeded to pick up the crumpled paper in front of her "It's my fault as much as it is yours" he said continuing his task. An awkward silence took over, really, they haven't really talked except for that time that they met at the stairs, well, If you could call that a conversation anyway.

"So, you like him as a person?" he didn't know why he asked that but looked at her nonetheless, expectant of an answer

"Y-yeah" she said as she looked away and continued picking up the trash. _She is so transparent._ He internally sweat dropped but kept an indifferent expression. "How do you like someone as a person?" he asked and for a moment, she looked so lost that he just wanted to drop it and leave, but he kept firm and looked at her with challenge in his eyes

"y-you know, I like him the way you do, we're the same" she said adorning an uneasy smile, and he frowned "no, the way you and I feel is different" she looked taken aback, she was about to retort when he beat her to it "you like him don't you? And not just as a person"

She suddenly stood up and with teary eyes, she glared at him and stubbornly tried to keep the tears at bay "don't you dare tell anyone! Or else I'll" "Or else you'll what?" she then looked at him with fury clouding her chocolate brown eyes "or else I will do something terrible to you!" she threatened and quickly stormed off

Suna stood and inserted his hands in his pockets "it's not like I will tell anyone anyway" he muttered to himself and walked off, internally sighing at what he just confirmed, this might be a problem

* * *

 _She's really a nice girl._ That thought came to his mind unbidden when he and Takeo came back from getting stamps to see the girls happily chatting about how cool Takeo is, he contemplated if he should just let her be, to just let her continue her charade, but then, even if what she was doing does not seem to hurt anyone, his eyes caught the brief flash of hurt that crossed her features as Takeo sat down besides Yamato and stared at her like a love sick puppy, he knew it was really damaging her, and decided to make her stop, to give up on Takeo and maybe learn to love someone else, preferably, someone who can love her back, she was like his sister after all, they just both happen to love the wrong person.

* * *

That morning, they happened to meet by the shoe lockers

"Would you stop guilt tripping me?! I know what I'm doing is wrong, but I only wanted to get closer to master, even though I ended up using his and Yamato's kindness to get closer to him, I won't do anything" she said as she turned to face him, guilt evident on her face

He looked at her and fixed her a pointed look. "Yeah, you wouldn't do anything, and they won't get hurt, but if you keep lying to them, you are only hurting yourself" he saw tears forming at the corner of her eyes that were filled with new resolve, "I'm just concerned, is all" and with that, he left for his classroom and decided to stop by the convenience store later, he had a feeling that he'll need to buy 2 boxes, the way she looked, she's gonna need a lot

* * *

He has never seen anyone so strong, well, not in a physical sense, but in a more emotional way, he couldn't understand her, he couldn't rationalize her actions, why bother hurting yourself more when you could just get over it and move on? Maybe it's a female thing? Nah, all the girls that claimed to love him were shallow idiots that just likes his face, no one was like her. Then, maybe it's a love thing? Honestly, he wouldn't know, he's never been in-love before, maybe he would just stay alone forever, and he didn't mind that, he wouldn't want to do stupid impulsive things for anyone anyway.

He stood by the door of the room they were in, he knew she would confess, he saw the way her eyes seem to harden with resolve earlier, but really, a part of him is still surprised that she really went through with it, although a bigger part of him thought otherwise, as justified by the bag he was carrying, containing the boxes of tissues he bought earlier that day.

When he saw her run out, he knew that Takeo had rejected her, he moved to follow her and walked around the school, trying to find her, as it turns out, rejection is one of the few motivations for her fast movements.

When he finally found her, crying her heart out like a little kid, he sighed and approached her hunched over figure, bumping the box he was holding on her head making her pause and look up at him with tear-streaked eyes.

"T-thanks" she said as she took the box from his hand, he sat beside her at stared at her miserable self, he had thought that she only started to call him master as a joke, he really thought that she was really only using Takeo to get closer to him when they first met by the stairs, all the other girls did that, pretending to like Takeo and stabbing him in the back when they didn't get what they wanted, but no, she looked utterly mortified when he offered to carry her and even looked at him with slight annoyance as if she has gotten sick of him already, he really felt sorry that her feelings can't be returned, but it can't be helped, Takeo and Yamato loved each other deeply that even Saijou can't get in between.

He noticed that the tissue box he gave her is almost empty and raised the plastic he was holding that contains another box of tissues "I have more here if you need them" he offered and gave her the bag. "How much are the tissues?" she asked as she looked at him with puffy red eyes. "don't worry about it, I'm sure it really hurts to get rejected" he said as he averted his gaze from the park and looked at her, he was being honest, even though he hadn't really experienced it, he knew, by the look in her eyes, that it must have really hurt "I- he had no idea I was going to confess to him that day on the chicken coop, how can I say that I liked him? I wanted to call him Takeo-kun, not master" she said as another bout of tears escaped her eyes, she really was honest about her feelings, it still astounds him, how someone can be so pure, well, aside from Takeo and Yamato, these people really are something, a small smile crossed his features as that thought came to mind while looking at her child-like state.

"you don't need to worry about me like that" she said as she continued to wipe her tears " y-you know, you annoy me, with you being such a savvy sweet talker" she said as she pointedly looked at him, and not a moment later, tears started to gather at the corner of her eyes again "I don't know if I will ever fall in love again" she said as she proceeded to bawl her eyes out "sure you will" he said, trying to comfort her "and when will that be?" "Uh…someday?" she looked so lost for a moment and then "I want to now! But I-I can't!" she said as she continued to weep. At that moment, he was at a loss, this has never happened before, he didn't know what to do in a situation that he didn't think would ever happen.

"Hey, it's getting pretty late, I'll take you home" he finally said as he took her bag and patted her head. "You don't have to take me home, I can go home myself" she said as she attempted to take her bag from him, he outstretched his hand, and given their height difference, easily dodged her attempts, he was not going to let her go alone, it was not safe for a girl like her to walk around the streets at this hour when the sun is about to set.

After many futile attempts at retrieving her bag, she pouted and decided to let him do what he wants, she feels really emotionally exhausted that putting up a fight would not be worth the effort, besides, after her embarrassing episode, she was surprised he was even willing to be seen walking with her. _He is such a weird guy_ , she thought while walking alongside him, hands behind her back and peering up at his stoic face.

As they walked in silence, a thought suddenly popped up in her head. "Hey Suna, have you been rejected before?" The question made him stop walking and he looked at her with one eyebrow raised "What made you think that?" he questioned as they both continued to walk to her house. "Oh nothing, it's just that, I kind of felt like you knew how I would feel, that was one thing that annoyed me about you, how you easily read how I felt, how you knew what it would feel, and that made me think you know? I was annoyed because you kept looking like there is nothing I can hide from you, and it frustrated me to be honest, even though I knew I was wrong to be mad at you for reminding me of the facts over and over again just by looking, and I'm sorry because of that by the way, and that reminds me, I have to apologize to Yamato too, for deceiving her and master and—""no" he said, cutting off her rambling

"No?" she said, confused about what he was referring to "I was answering your question, I have never been rejected before" he clarified making her tilt her head to the side in wonder "wow, you must be lucky then, having yet to experience something as horrible as that, I'm sure you wouldn't have to worry about being rejected though, by the looks of it, you just have to ask and girls would readily say yes" he looked at her and she stopped walking, making him do the same "We're here" she said as she outstretched her hand to receive the bag he handed her, she looked at him and bowed in gratitude, not sparing a glance back as she made her way inside her home.

* * *

Suna was currently lounging in Takeo's room, watching hopelessly as his friend kept rambling about how he can't do anything for Saijou, and that he can't bear not being friends with her anymore. He honestly didn't know what Saijou would do, if she decided she would avoid them at school tomorrow, Takeo would be devastated. He hoped that they would still be friends, he had to admit, he can't really say that he and Saijou were close, but still, he can't help but share some of the worries his best friend are having.

Going home to his apartment, he decided that whatever she decides to do, is all up to her, and maybe, a little part of him hoped that she avoids them, not just for her sake, he didn't want to see her make that face again, the expression of utter defeat and loss was nearly unbearable for him to look at, that was the same expression his sister had when she knew she had no chance with Takeo, and the helplessness he felt was so frustrating, not being able to do anything but watch and wait for the events to unfold from the sidelines.

* * *

He was making his way to their classroom when he stopped, having seen Saijo, smiling up at Takeo, greeting him a good morning and calling him master, and as he saw that, he was surprised by the amount of relief he felt. _She really is strong_ , he thought, and as he stared at her, he decided that he wouldn't mind being close friends with someone like her.

Later that day, Suna found himself In front of her, having bumped into each other at the stairs, where they first met. "You made him really happy you know?" he said as he stared at the wall in front of him "He didn't get any sleep last night, worrying about your friendship with him" he continued as she turned to look at him, a bright smile plastered on her face. _Thump_. He was surprised by this reaction, wondering why his cheeks felt hot as he watched her retreating figure. _It was probably nothing_ , he thought as he made his way to meet Takeo.

* * *

"I-I like you Sunakawa-kun!" He stared at the short girl in front of him, short hair barely reaching her shoulders and wide eyes framed by glasses. He knew this girl was not like the others, she was kind and a little shy, but he can't really think about her the way she wants him to, even after the date, he still felt nothing but friendly feelings towards her, he can't really imagine going out with her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really like you that way" he said as he looked at her, face blank. He feels guilty, rejecting such a kind girl, but it was better this way, better for her accepting rejection as early as now than for him to keep unconsciously hurting her. As he looked at her disheartened expression, he remembered Saijou, how she looked so devastated when she got rejected but smiled so brightly the next morning, like she was finally free, and in a way, he was freeing this girl, well, that was what he kept telling himself anyway. He looked at the girl in front of him and left, for there was nothing left to be said, he wouldn't want to see the hurt he knew was expressed in her eyes, much like the expression his sister's and Saijou's eyes had.

Speaking of Saijou, he wondered how she was doing now, that girl had a knack of getting into trouble, that must be the reason why he kept worrying about her since day one, he can't seem to leave her alone back when she was still clinging onto Takeo, always wanting to be by his best friend's side. He thought about how Takeo felt when he actually rejected her, he knew he felt guilty, but what exactly did he feel when she confessed? He knew he must be overanalyzing this but the urge to know suddenly consumed him, to know more about her, to know more about what she's doing now, to know how she feels , what she likes and what she hates, and he is so confused with this. He sighed and plopped down on the bench at the park, he was lost in thought and wondered about the girl who just confessed to him, trying to imagine how Saijou looked while confessing and was assaulted by the image of her, standing in front of him and telling him that she likes him, he imagined her at the place of the girl, and oddly, he can't imagine himself rejecting her.

* * *

It was a week later that they happened to talk again and not just the occasional smiles and greetings here and there when they happen to pass by each other, they were assigned to clean the classroom for the day and had stayed after class to do their duties.

"So, I heard from master that you went on a date last week, how was it? Do you think she's the one?" she asked with a cheeky grin plastered on her face, she is currently trying to clean the chalk board, and with her height, that is no easy feat. He sighed and took the rug from her hands, cleaning the board from behind her "No, I honestly don't feel any romantic feelings towards her" he replied. She turned around and blushed at their proximity, maneuvering her way around him, she opted to move some tables and arrange them "well, that's a shame, master said that he thought the girl was different from your normal fan girls though, he really hoped you guys would click!" she said with wonder evident in her voice.

He put away the rug he was cleaning the board with and helped her arrange the desks, having completed his previous task "Well, I guess we just don't complement each other that much" he said as he looked at her. _Thump_. There it was again, that weird feeling he gets when he looks at her, he was thoroughly confused now, she was his friend, so naturally, he would like her as a person, but he doesn't _like_ her, that was not the case, right? But even as he thought that, he caught himself staring every time she smiles his way.

It was almost sundown when they finished, and Suna, being the gentleman that he is, offered to walk her home once again. Saijou just smiled and agreed, knowing how stubborn he can be, she knew he would still walk her home no matter how many times she protested. "You know, there is something I've been meaning to ask" she said as she skipped over a rock "hm?" "How old are you Suna? You look so mature and sophisticated that I envy you sometimes, you know, I even tried being mysterious myself, but I'm just not cut out for that" she said as she smiled, he thought about what she said and tried to imagine an aloof Saijou that has a mysterious aura, but he just ends back up at a tsundere version of her, and he sweatdropped at that, yep, he can't really imagine her not being the open book that she is.

"I'm sixteen" he said as he looked at her, but quickly looking away again, afraid that she might notice if he kept staring at her. "Oh! Me too! Aw, we're the same age and yet look at me! I look like a kid compared to you and master! I can't even cook, and I'm not athletic, and only have average grades! No wonder I can't get a boyfriend!" she pouted as she flailed her arms about, looking like a kid having tantrums

He smiled as he watched her, because really, from what he can tell, she was very popular, but also very dense, she seems oblivious to all the attention other guys are giving her, which, he may add, may not actually be a bad thing, that way, he won't have to worry about other guys taking her away—hurting her, yeah, he means hurting her, he can't have her suffer again so soon after just being rejected.

"Since you mentioned about ages, when is your birthday?" he asked as he glanced at her "uh, my birthday is on July!" she said as she grinned at him, he thought about his own birthday and can't help but burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?!" she said, and the face she made just made him laugh more "Hey! Suna! Really! What are you laughing about?!" she exclaimed as she put her hands on her hips, annoyed "I-It's just that, haha, you were complaining about being the same age and maturity, but you're actually older by a few months, my birthday is actually on September" he said as he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes, her eyes widened and a look of mortification actually made it to her features.

"I-I'm older?! But, how-I mean, but you're" she hut her mouth and silently sulked while walking besides him, and he can vaguely hear her mutter something about being a fine lady. He patted her head and stopped walking "That's not so bad, you're fine the way you are" he said as he handed her bag, they were already in front of her house. She blushed and rushed to her front door "T-there you go again with that savvy sweet talking of yours" she smiled at him as she opened her door, but paused, seeming to have something to say "B-but, you are also fine the way you are right now Suna" she said and hurried inside, shutting the door behind her

 _Thump_. Ah, there it was again, he thought as he walked back home, face burning with a small smile on his lips. _This might be a problem_.


End file.
